Galeria:Fretka traci głowę
thumb|260pxFretka obchodzi swoje piętnaste urodziny. Rodzice z tej okazji zabierają ją do Mount Rushmore za namową Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy mają bowiem plan, aby w skale obok twarzy prezydentów wykuć twarz swojej siostry. Dundersztyc chce przekopać się pod ziemią i zrobić tam płatną autostradę. Aby powrócić na stronę odcinka, kliknij tutaj. Urodziny Fretki i przyjazd do Mount Rushmore Candace Loses her head01.jpg Candace Loses her head02.jpg Candace Loses her head03.jpg Candace Loses her head04.jpg Candace Loses her head05.jpg|"Dziś urodziny Fretki" Gorilla_in_the_cake.jpg|Goryl w torcie Candace Loses her head07.jpg This is yours.jpg|"To coś jest zdaje się twoje" Candace Loses her head28.jpg Candace Loses her head29.jpg Candace Loses her head30.jpg Candace Loses her head31.jpg Candace Loses her head32.jpg|Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher jedzie do Mount Rushmore Candace Loses her head33.jpg Candace Loses her head34.jpg Candace Loses her head35.jpg Their idea.jpg Candace Loses her head37.jpg Candace Loses her head38.jpg 1000px-Candace Loses her head39.jpg|"Ooo jakie fajne skaczące prezydenckie główki" Candace Loses her head40.jpg|"Mamo, żenada" Candace Loses her head41.jpg|Fretka zauważa Jeremiasza Candace Loses her head42.jpg|"Co ty tu robisz?" 1000px-Candace Loses her head43.jpg Candace Loses her head44.jpg Candace Loses her head45.jpg Candace Loses her head46.jpg|"Dzień dobry Pani" Kwiatek_na_bluzce_Holly.jpg|"Cześć Izabelo. Skąd wy się tu wzięłyście?" Fireside girls field trip.png|"Jesteśmy na wycieczce." Is phineas here.jpg|"Fineasz też tu jest?" They're up at the monument.jpg|"Razem z Ferbem na górze." Fretka (piosenka) Venus de Milo.jpg Candace Loses her head22.jpg Candace Loses her head11.jpg Candace Loses her head13.jpg FretkaTraciGłowę.jpg Candace Loses her head14.jpg Candace Loses her head15.jpg Candace Loses her head16.jpg Candace Loses her head17.jpg Candace Loses her head18.jpg Candace Loses her head19.jpg Candace Loses her head20.jpg Candace Loses her head21.jpg Candace Loses her head22.jpg Candace Loses her head23.jpg Candace Loses her head24.jpg Candace Loses her head25.jpg Candace Loses her head26.jpg Candace Loses her head27.jpg Mount Rushmore pre-construction Mount Rushmore.jpg|Mount Rushmore Candace Loses her head50.jpg|"Mam pewien pomysł" Possibilities.jpg Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg|"Co dziś robicie?" Can Isabella help.JPG|"Pomóc wam?" we could use a lookout.JPG|"Możesz stać na czatach." you got it!.JPG|"Już lecę!" Candace Loses her head63.jpg Candace Loses her head64.jpg|"Niech mnie pan tu puści" Candace Loses her head70.jpg Candace Loses her head71.jpg|"Wracam do sklepu z upominkami" Candace Loses her head85.jpg|Nosimy wielkie kije Candace Loses her head86.jpg|"Mamo, zobacz co Fineasz i Ferb wyprawiają" Candace Loses her head87.jpg|"Czy wy nie jesteście za młodzi, żeby prowadzić prace renowacyjne?" Candace Loses her head88.jpg|"Tak, tak jesteśmy" Candace Loses her head90.jpg|"Miło nam, że młodzież interesuje się dziedzictwem narodowym" Absolutely brilliant parking spot.jpg|Lawrence znalazł miejsce na "rewelacyjnym parkingu" Candace Loses her head115.jpg Candace Loses her head116.jpg Candace Loses her head117.jpg Candace Loses her head118.jpg Candace Loses her head119.jpg|Czterej prezydenci i głowa Fretki Candace Loses her head120.jpg Candace Loses her head121.jpg|Fretka się wzruszyła Candace Loses her head122.jpg|"Mamo!" Candace Loses her head123.jpg|"Muszę Ci coś pokazać" Candace Loses her head124.jpg Candace Loses her head127.jpg Candace Loses her head129.jpg Candace Loses her head132.jpg Candace Loses her head133.jpg Candace Loses her head134.jpg|"Wszystkiego najlepszego" Metody budowania projektu Candace Loses her head99.jpg File:Construction technique 1.jpg Candace Loses her head101.jpg File:Construction technique 2.jpg File:Serene.jpg File:Construction technique 3.jpg Candace Loses her head102.jpg Candace Loses her head103.jpg Candace Loses her head105.jpg Candace Loses her head106.jpg File:Construction technique 4.jpg Candace Loses her head107.jpg File:Construction technique 5.jpg Candace Loses her head104.jpg Candace Loses her head109.jpg Misja Agenta P Candace Loses her head51.jpg Candace Loses her head52.jpg Candace Loses her head53.jpg Candace Loses her head54.jpg Candace Loses her head55.jpg Candace Loses her head56.jpg Candace Loses her head57.jpg Candace Loses her head58.jpg Candace Loses her head59.jpg Candace Loses her head60.jpg Candace Loses her head73.jpg Candace Loses her head74.jpg Candace Loses her head75.jpg Candace Loses her head76.jpg Perry behind glass wall.jpg Candace Loses her head77.jpg Candace Loses her head78.jpg Candace Loses her head79.jpg Candace Loses her head81.jpg Candace Loses her head82.jpg Candace Loses her head91.jpg Candace Loses her head92.jpg Candace Loses her head93.jpg Candace Loses her head94.jpg Candace Loses her head95.jpg Candace Loses her head96.jpg Candace Loses her head97.jpg Candace_Loses_her_head125.jpg Candace Loses her head126.jpg Izabela stoi na czatach File:Lookout.jpg|Izabela na drzewie File:They're getting closer.jpg|"Jest już coraz bliżej!" File:Ready Plan B.jpg|"Plan B dziewczęta!" firesides pull rope.JPG|Ogniki ciągną linę Fireside Girls hauling.JPG File:Plan B in effect.jpg|"Na zdjęciach wygląda to lepiej" File:Candace's monument revealed.jpg| File:Candace and her monument.jpg|Fretka i jej prawidłowy wygląd głowy Fretka traci głowę Lava breaking the surface.jpg|Lawa wycieka z głowy Fretki Roasting hot dogs.jpg|Fineasz i Ferb pieczą kiełbaski Orchestra and flowing lava.jpg|Orkiestra gra muzykę 1000px-Did you like your birthday present-.jpg Candace Loses her head136.jpg Napisy końcowe Candace Loses her head143.jpg|Jeremiasz spotyka Fretkę iTunes 2012-01-28 09-26-42-31.jpg|"Chciałbym Ci to dać na urodziny" iTunes 2012-01-28 09-26-44-15.jpg|"Widziałem, że to oglądałaś" Bobble head birthday gift.jpg|Fretka wyjmuje prezent Candace Loses her head144.jpg|"Skaczące główki prezydentów" Candace Loses her head.jpg|"Fajne nie?" Candace Loses her head146.jpg|"Marzyłam o takich od zawsze" Candace Loses her head147.jpg|"Ekstra. Muszę wracać. Trzymaj się!" Candace Loses her head148.jpg|"To były moje najlepsze urodziny w życiu!" Kategoria:Galerie odcinków